Vehicles are known which make it possible to get down a slope rearward from a vehicle body rear opening of the vehicle for the purpose of mounting a wheelchair in which a care receiver sits, or the like, on a vehicle rear space.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a slope device for a vehicle which includes a plurality of slope sections slidably connected with each other and makes it possible to get down the slope to the ground from the vehicle in an expanded state of the slope sections and to take a wheelchair or the like into or out of the vehicle. The slope device for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is obtained by shaping a floor member by extrusion processing of aluminum alloy. To form the floor member by extrusion, the slope body needs to have a constant cross-section shape along the direction of extrusion.
Patent Literature 2 discloses what is called “aori” (side plate parts surrounding a rear deck) of a truck, in which a laminated structure composed of a metallic flat plate, a corrugated plate and a metallic flat plate is disposed on the outer surface side and a plate material having shock-absorbing capability is disposed on the inner surface side.